snaily snape
by nyu-neko
Summary: Que ce passet-il quand un Harry malchanceux rate sa potion à cause d'un certain Séverus, et que celui-ci ce retrouve tranformer en .... le titre aide
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello ! ) C'est la première fois que je poste une fanfic'. J'en est déjà écrite .. mais j'ai la flemme de les réécrire sur ordi --".  
Bon les personnages de m'appartiennent pas (sniff) mais sont les créations de J.K Rowling, comme la plupart des lieux. Voilà ça c'est fait.

Alors mode de lecture :

**blablablabla** (pensées de Harry ou Snape)

_blablablablabla_ (conscience de Harry ou Snape)

Sev' : --" je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va partir en cacahuète toute cette histoire.

Nyu-neko : O.o pourquoi tu dis ça ? Intuition féminine ? XD

Sev' : Crétin d'auteur ! 50 points en moins !

Nyu-neko : . t'as pas le droit !

Sev' : si si si si mouhahahahaha

Nyu-néko : bon très bien alors je ne me donne plus aucune limite à ce qu'il pourrais t'arriver (Niark)

Sev' : Quoa ?! Mais Mais

Nyu-éko : tais toi ! LE MAITRE ici c'est MWA mouhahahahaha

Harry : ça y est elle a pété une pile --

**Snaily Snape**

Dans la salle sur-demande l'ambiance était aux rires, à l'alcool ainsi qu'aux jeux stupides.

Harry! dit, ou plutôt cria un Seamus complètement imbibé de whisky-pur-feu. "Action ou vérité ? "

Action !

**Oups ... merde je n'aurais pas du dire ça.**

En effet le regard de ses amis devinrent intéressé et assez malsain qui fit instantanément regretter au Survivant ses paroles.

**Connerie **(NdA : ou inconscience au choix ;) )**quand tu nous tiens... en plus avec l'alcool ça aide pas ... Chier!**

NHarry ...

**Oula je le sens vraiment pas**, pensa Harry.

"refais nous ton show avec tes magnifiques déhanchés, ronronna Seamus le regard un peu trop lubrique au goût de Harry ainsi que pour un certain Dean, et légèrement voilé d'alcool.

Le brun jeta un regard de détresse à ses amis mais ceux-ci l'encouragèrent à danser, complètement hilare.

**Faux frères!**

Il soupira, se leva en titubant légèrement, tandis qu'une musique entrainante s'élevait dans la pièce.

**Foutu jeux stupide****.**

Il commença à danser timidement, puis finalement, emporté par la musique, il se lâcha complètement oubliant le reste, jouant juste magnifiquement bien de son corps, de sa souplesse et de son bassin. (NdA : miam XD)Assez vite Fred et Georges, ainsi que Seamus et Dean le rejoignirent sur la piste de dance improvisée. Les autres Gryffis, inutile de précisé (NdA : même si je le précise quand même XD suivez ma logique) que seuls les mâles de 7ème année de Gryffondor ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley étaient là. Donc les autres Gryffis étaient écroulés de rire. Quand la musique se tût, des sifflements flatteurs et des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle.

Harry, tu sais que tu pourrais faire virer de bord tous les mecs de Poudlard rien qu'en dansant, fit Seamus en s'asseyant à côté du prince des lionceaux, qui rit à cette remarque.

Enfin tous sauf Ron, dit Georges, il est trop Hermionophile.

Le rouquin en question devint rouge tomate.

Ainsi que Dumby qui est bonbonauxcitronnophile et Snape qui est asexué, rajouta Fred avec sérieux faisant ainsi rire les rouges et or.

Bon ! A moi ! fit Harry le regard calculateur en se frottant les mains. "RON ! Action ou action ?"

Hé ! C'est action ou VERITE ! s'indigna le rouquin qui avait repris une teinte normale.

Changement de règles, sourit le Survivant.

Sa phrase fut acclamée pas les autres garçons de l'assistance.

Bon bin ... action, bougonna Ron.

Un sourire de pur sadisme s'étira sur les lèvres du brun, qui fit peur à son meilleur ami.

Demain, tu feras un strip-tease jusqu'au calbut' minimum à Hermione sur la chanson "Love-me. Please love me. "

QUOIIIIII !? Mais ça va pas ?!

Mais c'est le jeu Ronron, répondit le plus innocemment possible le soit disant Golden boy tandis que les jumeaux chantaient la magnifique chanson derrière lui.

Harry ... JE VAIS TE TUER ! cria Ron en se jetant sur le futur ex-Survivant plié en deux de rire.

Plusieurs heures et gages en tout genre plus tard, Harry se retrouva seul. Il se mit à rire tout seul en imaginant Seamus faire une déclaration d'amour à la folle à lunettes maniaco-dérangée du bulbe et des prophéties à deux Mornilles (soit le professeur Trelawney), les jumeaux draguer ouvertement et devant témoins Rusard, le cracmol de Poudlard, et Ron faire sa "déclaration" à 'Mione. Puis il s'étira comme un chat avant de se lever avec quelques (quelques ?!) difficultés et complètement pompette. Il regarda sa montre et après au moins cinq minutes pour réussir à lire l'heure. **Putain c'est flou ! Je vois rien. Où sont mes lunettes ?** (NdA : sur ton nez (N.E.Z) Harry --'). Il se dit dans un instant de sobriété rapide qu'il ferai bien de remonter chez les lions. Il sortit donc de la salle sur-demande en titubant. Il zigzagua un moment dans les couloirs avant de s'appuyer contre un mur.

**Oulà.. ça tangue. Bubus aurait au moins pu me prévenir que Poudlard se transformait en bateau la nuit !, **s'indigna Harry, avant de se mettre à courir, espérant ainsi aller plus droit. Cela marcha à peu près jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne un virage à angle droit et que ses pieds se fassent eux mêmes un croche-patte et qu'il tombe avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un sac à patate.

**Tiens ? Le sol est chaud et confortable.**

POTTER ?!

**Glups**. Pro... professeur Snape ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !! J'espère que mon petit chapitre 1 vous a plut ) voici la suite !

(humm oui l'intrigue principale est un peu longue à démarrer 'mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle arrive après … eds )

Homophobes il y un petite croix rouge en haut ... cliquez dessus.

Les personnages de m'appartiennent ( toujours ) pas mais sont les créations de J.K Rowling, comme la plupart des lieux.

mode de lecture :

**blablablabla** (pensées de Harry ou Snape)

_blablablablabla_ (conscience de Harry ou Snape)

**Tiens ? Le sol est chaud et confortable.**

POTTER ?!

**Glups**. Pro... professeur Snape ?!

Potter ! Que faites vous à courir dans les couloirs à trois heures du matin ?! En plus vous sentez l'alcool ?! Mais d'abord Potter ... RELEVEZ-VOUS !!

Le lionceau regarda étonné son professeur de potion.

Pourquoi ?

Hum. Parce que Potter, au cas où votre stupide cervelle de Gryffondor ne l'aurait pas encore remarquée : VOUS ÊTES SUR MOI !!

Oh s'il vous plait Séverus, parlez moins fort, dit le gryffi saoul et inconscient de la situation.

Ne me parlez pas si familièrement ! Et LEVEZ-VOUS !

Nan. Je suis bien.

Et Harry enfuit son visage dans le cou de Snape. Ce dernier en resta médusé.

Hum... Vous sentez bon Séverus, gémit Harry en humant avec délice le doux parfum de son professeur.

**Il sent les agrumes...**

Si bon.

Snape déglutit.

**Qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce môme ?! Mon odeur. Mon odeur ! Et la sienne elle sent pas bon peut être ?!**

Inconsciemment, l'ex-serpentard inspira profondément pour sentir le parfum de son élève omni.

**Menthe chocolat noir, avec une touche d'alcool...Mais qu'est ce que je fais ?!**

_Tu définis l'odeur d'Harry._

**POTTER ! Je ne l'appelle pas Harry !**

_Tu viens de le faire. _  
**Que ?... Saleté de conscience de M********!**

(NdA : °o° quelle vulgarité ! I'm outred ! XD)

**Bon reprenons nous.**

Potter. Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas levé... Potter ?

La respiration calme d'une personne endormie lui répondit.

Et merde.

Il se redressa et se retrouva assis avec un Harry endormit et agrippé presque désespérément à son cou.

Snape soupira. Il passa un bras sous les genoux du gryffi et entoura les épaules du jeune avec l'autre. Le professeur le plus craint et détesté de Poudlard se releva avec souplesse avec toujours sa Némésis dans les bras. Il avança à travers les couloirs du château. Il s'arrêta dans le hall pour réfléchir à la direction à prendre. Il ne pouvait ramener Potter dans son dortoir son le mot de passe, et l'étudiant ne semblait pas vraiment en mesure de le lui donné. Réveiller Minerva pour lui remettre Potter ou avoir le mot de passe n'était pas une bonne idée. **Elle d'une humeur insupportable quand on la réveille. **(NdA : remarque appart, lui il est d'humeur insupportable tout le temps pas qu'au réveille ;3) Réveiller Pompom pour un élève endormit et saoul en pleins milieu de la nuit n'était pas mieux. Et Dumbledore qui n'était pas là.

**Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?!**

_Tu as pris un abonnement à emmerdes à ta naissance._

**Et une conscience plus que stupide... bon je choisis l'option vivre.**

_J'approuve !_

**Ta gueule.**

Bien. Potter je vous emmène à contre cœur (NdA : mais oui bien sûre on te croit :)) dans les appartements. Mais si demain vous me hurlez dans les oreilles en vous réveillant, je vous bâillonne et vous catapulte illico presto dans la tour des gryffondors !

_Sev' ?_

**Quoi ? **

_Ca ne sert à rien de lui parler car je te rappelle qu'il DORT._

**Oui Je sais …**

Snape arbora alors un sublissime sourire sadique.

**Mais je l'aurais quand même prévenu… Mouhahahahahaha**

_Tu as tant envi que ça de le catapulter…_

**Oh oui ! Niark ! Niark !**

… _au septième ciel ?_

**Oui ! Niar…QUOI ?! **

_Rien. _

**Tu es vraiment stupide comme conscience ! Dire des horreurs pareilles ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre toi et tes énormités !**

Et pendant ce magnifique dialogue intérieur, Séverus était arrivé jusqu'aux cachots. Il se trouvait à présent devant un tableau représentant une sorte de bonhomme/Squelette qui marchait sur une sorte de colline en arrondis, sous le claire de lune.

Bonjour Professeur.

Bonsoir Jack. Always the must crafty to win. (NdA : dsl moi et l'anglais ')

Et le tableau s'ouvrit sous l'annonce du mot de passe, laissant apparaître un salon aux couleurs sombres mais chaudes éclairé à la lueur de bougies. Le maître des lieux traversa la pièce avec Le survivant toujours blottit dans ses bras. Il arriva dans sa chambre où trôner un magnifique lit à baldaquin aux tissus en velours vert sombre avec quelques broderies en fils d'argent et aux boiseries en ébène. Les autres meubles étaient de ce même bois noir et précieux. La chambre était de couleurs dans les teintes de vert sombre et de noir, mais il y régnait une ambiance intime, accueillante, calme.

Le prince de sang mêlé posa Harry sur les draps en soie verte. Lui prendrait le divan très confortable du salon. Et oui le machiavélique maître des potions pouvait être assez aimable quand il le voulait … quand il le voulait.

Mais quand il commença à s'écarter de lionceau celui-ci s'agrippa fermement à lui.

Potter, grogna Snape.

Mais notre Ryry national ne voulait pas lâcher un aussi agréable doudou, et il geignit quand ce dernier réussi à se libérer de son étreinte. Il tendit les bras pour essayer de récupérer sa douce source de chaleur. Mais celle-ci avait disparut, son doudou l'avait abandonné.

Le doudou en question regardait dépité Potter se recroquevillé en position fœtal comme s'il avait peur ou froid. Puis au bout de quelques secondes. **MINUTES**. Rooh ça va… Donc au bout de quelques minutes Snape s'attendrit et s'installa à côté d'Harry. Qui sentant que son doudou était de retour se blotti à nouveau contre lui, le serrant tendrement contre lui.

Snape ne dit rien, observant juste le gryffondor.

Harry avait grandit, comme tout jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il avait toujours ces mêmes cheveux noirs de jais et absolument indomptables. Il avait gagné en carrure mais rester tout de même assez fin. Et surtout il n'avait plus ces affreuses lunettes, grâce à un sort d'Hermione sa vue était corrigée. Raah vive la magie !

**Il ressemble beaucoup moins à Potter (James) sans ses lunettes, il a un charme à lui … il est bien plus beau que son horrible paternel horripilant …QU'EST-CE que je viens de dire ?!** s'écria Snape mentalement horrifié par ses pensées. (NdA : il vient de se rendre compte qu'il a pensé qu'Harry est beau)

**Bon calmons nous. … Tiens ? Potter parle dans son sommeil ?**

gnheuhmgnemesh  
Potter ?

La compote de ma mamie, elle est dégueulasse… Zzz

Le plus vieux regarda le mur devant lui complètement dépité, puis le plus jeune avant de fixer à nouveau le mur.

**Les gryffondors …**

Soudain une idée illumina l'esprit de Snape (NdA : Pour ce qu'il y a à voir XD)

_Séverus tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense ?! _

**Bien sûre que si mouhahahaha**

_Mais c'est lui violer son intimité !_

… **tu exagères ce n'est que quelques questions aux quelles il va me répondre car il parle en dormant. Niark Et arrêtes avec tes phrases à doubles sens.**

_Mais …_

**Ta gueule.**

L'homme aux attentions machiavéliques rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa future victime.

**Bon question test.**

Potter, dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

Gryffondor … Zzz

Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur le visage de l'adulte ténébreux en pleine crise de sadisme et de curiosité.

Avez-vous eu peur du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Zzz non. Ce n'était qu'une sale tronche de serpent qui aurait mieux fait de prendre sa retraite, au lieu de me pourrir la vie avec ses envies de dominer le monde.

**Pas faux.**

Mais de quoi avez-vous peur ?

D'être à nouveau seul…

**Lui ? Seul ? Le « héros » du monde sorcier ? Ridicule. **

et de voir Dumby faire un strip-tease avec Rusard et Fol-Œil.

Snape verdit en imaginant la scène, et un violent frisson de dégoût le parcourra.

**Où est-ce que ce gamin peut trouver des horreurs pareilles ?!**

_Sév'. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir…_

**Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Bon une autre question ?**

Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous pourriez être « à nouveau seul » ?

A cause d'un secret Zz.

**Tiens tiens. Potter a un secret … Intéressant.**

Et quel est ce si mystérieux secret ?

…coeur.

Snape se renfrognât.

**Bon Potter n'a pas avoir de problème de cœur niveau santé donc … hummf Banal…**

_Sév' ?_

**Quoi ?!**

_Pourquoi tu es soudainement énervé ?_

**Je sais pas … Non mais franchement tu vois réellement Potter sortir avec une de ces gamines bourrées d'hormones et de boutons qui se collent à lui comme une mouche au cul d'un chien, juste pour sa célébrité et son argent ?!**

_Hum non et jolie comparaison. Mais Harry n'a jamais parler de fille ni de garçon d'ailleurs il a dit « quelqu'un »._

**C'est vrai. Et puis pourquoi serait-il tout seul si cela se savait ? Est-il gay ?**

Potter êtes vou…

Professeur ? demanda un Harry encore embué de sommeil. Qu'est ce que je fais ici avec VOUS ?! Et oui je suis ?!

Il commença à paniquer.

**Merde ! Comment je suis arrivé dans un lit avec SNAPE ?! **

Snape resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de remettre son masque de froideur.

Vous êtes dans mes appartements. Il est 4h du matin et j'aimerai bien dormir. Alors rendormez vous ! Je vous expliquerai demain. Et ayez l'obligeance de ne plus me prendre pour un doudou pendant votre sommeil.

L'espion se retourna pour être dos à Harry. Ce dernier ne dit rien, rouge de colère contre son professeur qui le traiter encore comme un moins que rien et de confusion mêlé de honte d'avoir pris l'homme comme doudou pendant une partie de la nuit. Puis demanda timidement s'il pouvait retourner dans son dortoir.

Si vous le souhaitez. Mais en tant que professeur, dès que vous serez dans le couloir je vous enlèverai 50 points pour non respect du couvre-feu.

**Niark niark niark.**

C'est Dégueulasse !!

Non et estimez-vous heureux que je ne l'ai pas fait quand vous vous êtes écroulez sur moi tout à l'heure.

Glups.

**Il m'énerve. Il m'énerveuh ! Je le hais ! Il m'a coincé ! Ce n'est qu'un salaud, un sadique, une vieille chauve-souris graisseuse !**

_Oui … il a voulu que tu restes avec lui…_

**Ouais un gros sadique et… tu insinues quoi là ?**

_Rien. Fait juste marcher tes neurones restants._

**Oh non pas tout de suite **baille **là je dors.**

Et le Golden-Boy retourna tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée, avant de reprendre dans l'inconscient de son sommeil possession son doudou.

Celui-ci se retourna pour pousser un peu le jeune gryffi, mais cela ne fit que les rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

_Alors heureux snapi ?_

**C'est quoi ce surnom ?!**

_Tu n'aimes pas ? _

**NON !**

_Oh ça va. Bon heureux quand même ? _

**A propos de quoi ?** demanda le Snapinouché (NdA : désolée une envie subite) légèrement anxieux et méfiant de la réponse qu'aller lui donner sa « conscience ».

_Tu as eu ce que tu voulais : il est resté dormir avec toi._

**Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry reste !**

_Harry ?_

**Que ? Non Potter ! J'ai dit POTTER ! Bon fout moi la paix ! Je suis crevé. Je dors !**

Et Snape s'endormit ne voulant plus écouter sa conscience.

Harry : °o° aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah tu as osé me faire ça ?!

Sev' (air presque innocent) : de quoi ?

Harry : Tu as OSE me poser des questions pendant MON SOMMEIL !

Sev' : Et alors ?

Harry : mais mais c'est dégueulasse, immorale,.. c'est Snapien de ta part ! .

Sev' : --'' je ne ferai aucun commentaire

Nyu-neko : tu viens d'en faire

Sev' et Harry : ta gueule.

Nyu-neko : °x°


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se sentait bien. Il avait rêvé d'un magnifique amant au charme ténébreux qui l'embrassait avec passion. Car oui Harry Potter le Survivant et futur héros du monde sorcier était gay et attirait par les beaux bruns légèrement sadique. Mais ça c'est encore entre lui et lui. Et vous et moi ;) .

**Raaah le baiser parfait.** Tellement parfait qu'il avait même encore l'impression de l'embrasser.

**Hé ! Mais ce n'est pas qu'une impression ! **

Harry reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité et ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouva nez à nez ou plutôt bouche à bouche avec son professeur…

**Snape m'embrasse ! Sévérus Snape M'embrasse Dans son SOMMEIL !!**

Paniqué, notre 'Ry national essaya de s'écarter du maître des potions, mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise. C'est alors que Harry réalisa qu'en plus d'être embrasser pas l'homme leurs jambes étaient plus qu'intimement entremêlées, qu'une des mains de son professeur était callé sur son cou et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, tandis que ….

**Glups … L'autre… l'autre MAIN ! Oh Putain ! SA main !!**

La seconde main de Sévérus se baladait allègrement sur la hanche et le bas du dos de l'adolescent et descendait de temps à autre pour masser sensuellement son joli fessier, faisant ainsi frissonner délicieusement Harry.

**Bon restons calme … Ô merlin ! Humm… disons essayons. **se dit le jeune lion dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse et saccadée. Après de multiples efforts il réussi à s'écarter légèrement de son professeur.

Sna…aaaaaah !, gémit Harry.

Snape avait profité que le lionceau se décale pour plonger la tête dans le cou du brun. Il commença alors à martyriser la douce peau à l'odeur de chocolat mentholé, la mordant, la léchant, la suçotant, la couvrant de doux baisers, faisant ainsi balbutier, gémir, haleter, rougir le gryffondor.

Aah! Oh merrlin!

**Non ! Harry! ****Il faut se reprendre avant que ça déraille complètement.**

Pro… PROFESSEUR !

Celui-ci sursauta, se réveillant la tête dans le cou de sa Némésis. Il poussa un grognement peu rassurant pour le gryffondor, qui n'osait plus bouger. Snape le serra contre lui avant de s'immobiliser à son tour.

**Qu'est ce que … ?**

Remémorage rapide de la soirée de la veille pour le maître des potions … suivit d'une analyse plus que probable de la situation.

**Oh merd…lin, je suis entrain de serrer Potter dans mes bras !**

Il le repoussa brusquement, se redressa mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son lit (NdA : hé oui forcement quand on est au bord XD). IL releva la tête pour voir un Harry plus qu'ébouriffé, débrayer, les joues rouges et les lèves meurtries,…

**Merlin !**

… qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire devant la tête de son professeur. Ce dernier dû se faire violence (NdA : Vive les expressions vieux bourges à la Merteuil XD) pour ne pas sauter sur le jeune homme.

**Par Salazar ! Il est une vraie invitation à la débauche ce mioche !**

Snape se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée.

**Bon sang ! Ressaisis-toi ! C'est ton élève !**

Potter ! Sortez tout de suite de MES APPARTEMENTS !! hurla l'ex-serpentard.

Le survivant-qui-s'attire-toujours-desemmerdes-sans-vraiment-les-chercher sursauta devant le ton furieux de Snape, avant de partir en courant sans demander son reste.

Quand la porte se referma, Sévérus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le silence le sortit de son état de statue, et il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Salazar, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

_Tu as embrassé, voir un peu plus, l'un des plus beaux mecs du monde sorcier, voir du monde tout court, et qui se trouve être ton élève exécré et ça pendant ton sommeil. ET tu l'as renvoyé comme un malpropre alors qu'il n'y était pour (presque) rien._

**Raaah ça va ! Ce n'était pas la peine de revenir stupide voix surtout pour me dire ça ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur !**

_Dur ? En effet, tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche TRES froide…_

**Une douche ? Oui … pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée.**

Il se leva et parti vers la salle de bain pour se changer les idées.

**Heureusement que nous sommes dimanche.**

A l'autre bout du château un beau brun arriva essoufflé dans son dortoir où ses amis dormaient encore, sauf Ron qui venait de se réveiller. Le rouquin regarda son meilleur ami, puis éclata de rire. Il diminua quand même le volume de son rire pour ne pas réveiller les autres (NdA : et se ramasser une tonne de coussins par la gueule). Harry le regarda un peu perdu.

Moi qui me faisait du souci pour toi… en fait tu étais en très bonne compagnie à ce que je vois …

Harry pâlit.

**Pourquoi il dit ça ? Pourquoi il se marre ? Oh non ! Merlin faites que non !**

Le survivant se précipita dans la salle de bain et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il y eu alors trois secondes de pure silence intense et…

AAAAARRRRRG !

Le cri alerta Ron, qui se précipita dans la salle d'eau toujours en pouffant.

Ron ! Ron ! Aides-moi ! Il est ENORME ! Il faut le faire partir !

Le fou rire du roux redoubla devant la panique de l'attrapeur.

Aaaaaaaaah ! Ca part pas !

Ron se plia en de rire, Harry venait de tester un sort de guérison sur sa « blessure » qui était toujours là. Le pauvre petit lion partit à nouveau dans le dortoir, fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une énorme écharpe rouge et or en grosse laine, qui lui recouvrait pratiquement tout le visage. Pour Ron se fut le coup de grâce, il se roulait à présent parterre tellement il riait. Ce qui réveilla les autres Gryffis du dortoir.

Hé, Ron rit moins fort, dit Seamus en baillant. Tiens Harry pourquoi tu portes cette écharpe ?

C'est vrai tiens, ajouta Neville, même si on est fin avril il fait au moins 20 degré !

Euh je …je …

C'est parce que HAHAHAHAHA il a Hahahahahah une hahaha Angine Mouhahahaha !

Harry lança un regard noir et furieux à son meilleur ami et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain devant les regards d'incompréhension des autres lionceaux.

Ron se releva tant bien que mal, et en s'essuyant des larmes de rire, il alla toquer à la porte de la salle d'eau.

Harry … excuses-moi. Je vais t'aider. Laisses-moi rentrer, s'il te plait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le survivant ouvrit la porte.

T'as finit de te moquer de moi ?

Oui, excuse-moi. Mais tu es fais vraiment tout un scroupt pour un suçon.

Mais tu as vu comment il est énorme ?!

La personne qui te l'a fait doit drôlement t'aimer, fit Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Harry pâlit.

**Snape! M'aimer ?! Oulà zen ! ****Il ne le voulait pas, il ne m'aime pas ! Il dormait quand il me l'a fait ! Dommage… hum non ! Il dormait, il ne voulait pas !**

Harry ? Ca va ?

Euh … Ouais ?

Alors c'est qui ? le taquina le rouquin.

**Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est Snape qui m'a fait ce suçon !!**

Euh… hum je ... tu ne veux pas savoir !

Hein ? Mais si !

Non Ron ! S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te le dire et croit moi tu ne VEUX PAS savoir.

Un court silence avec un petit hippogriffe gris nommé Buck qui passa au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Bon ok … mais tu me raconteras un jour.

Oui, bien sûre. (NdA : tiens un soupçon d'ironie)

Tiens, ça sera plus discret, dit Ron en tendant à Harry une fine écharpe noire.

Merci.

Une fois prêt, les deux amis descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Harry oublia très vite sa « nuit » avec Snape.

Il était attablé avec les autres gryffis entrain d'engloutir leur petit-déjeuner, quand Rusard passa près d'eux. Des énormes sourires se formèrent alors sur leurs lèvres, et leurs regards se fixèrent sur les jumeaux. Ces derniers se levèrent et après un clin d'œil tout sauf discret, s'approchèrent de concierge. Et là devant toute la Grande salle élèves et professeurs réunis se déroula la plus horrible et hilarante drague que Poudlard n'ai jamais vu.

Ô Argus ! Que vous êtes sublime !

Votre beauté repoussante éclaire notre vie !

Oh ! Mais quelle chate magnifique ! J'espère que vous êtes aussi poilu…

ET que vous avez le même poil soyeusement sale…

Oh ! Laissez nous êtres vos chats…ho caressez nous ...

A moins que vous préférez être le chat….

Oh Argus ! Allez-y mordez nous, griffez nous.

Punissez nous, on aime ça ! (NdA : Oh vazy marche moi dessus j'aime ça … clin d'œil à ma correctrice)

Oh oui ! Ressortez vos grosses chaines et vos fouets…

Nous savons que vous êtes SM, une vrai bête de sexe.

Argus, notre lapinou d'amour, n'oubliez pas … demain dans votre bureau… en retenue grrrrr…

Les jumeaux enchaînaient tellement vite leurs répliques, qu'ils empêchaient le pauvre Rusard d'émettre le moindre son. Le pauvre concierge était à présent rouge mais rouge, pire que Ron dans sa plus grande forme. Rouge de colère face à l'insolence des deux garnements, et rouge de honte de se faire humilier sans rien pouvoir dire devant tout Poudlard.

Les jumeaux attendirent l'apogée de ce sublime cramoisie, pour lancer une bomba-brouillard rose bonbon aux douces effluves de Kerbi grillé et pouvoir s'enfuir en courant.

Quand la fumée se dissipa. Il eut une seconde, très longue seconde pour Rusard, de pur silence avant que toute la pièce se remplisse de rire. Tous les élèves maisons confondues étaient écroulés devant la prestation des jumeaux. A la table des professeurs, les enseignants dissimulaient à grand peine leur amusement. Mais ne purent s'empêcher de rire franchement quand le pauvre Rusard fit la gaffe de marmonner qu'il fallait revenir aux anciennes méthodes, et que ces deux là n'avaient pas fini d'être en retenue avec lui…

Le concierge toujours rouge de honte et plus furieux que jamais sortit de la Grande Salle en continuant de fulminer sous les rires des Poudlariens.

Dumbledore dû quand même, au bout d'un quart d'heure, rappeler ses élèves-et professeurs- à l'ordre, en s'essuyant néanmoins des larmes de rires aux coins de ses yeux pétillants de malices. Harry et les autres finirent avec difficulté leur petit-déjeuner tellement ils avaient mal au ventre. Puis finalement ils quittèrent la Grande salle et sortirent dans le parc où ils retrouvèrent les jumeaux écroulés dans l'herbe pleurant de rire et extrêmement fières. Hermione en bonne préfète les sermonna un peu, mais sa leçon de morale ne fut guère écoutée. Et elle eu la bonne idée de laisser passer et de profiter comme ses amis du beau temps. Le soir, les jumeaux rentrèrent à leur appartement/magasin de farce et attrape situé à Près-au-Lard tandis que les autres rejoignirent leurs dortoirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Youyou les gens !

*C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU REVIENS ?!!!*

Kyaaaaaaa ne me tuez pas !!! °o° Mdr hum désolée mais j'ai été beaucoup prise c'est temps-ci à cause des cours et particulièrement de la philo -__-'

Bon le vrai sujet de l'histoire THE VERITABLE INTRIGUE va en enfin commencer dans ce chapitre =)

Donc comme d'habitude les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, **Anti-Homophobe** (pour les homophobe il y a une jolie croix blanche sur un carré rouge juste en haut à droite ^w^).

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Merci à DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie , zaika, Leniewolf (oui il peut faire ça en dormant XD au pire dit toi qu'il est LEGEREMENT somnanbule x3 ), La-Compagnie-des-Folles pour leur review et pour leur patience ^^' et autres aussi merci =)

Maintenant BONNE LECTURE

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dans un coin reculé du château, alors que les murs tremblés de rire dans la grande salle, un homme sortit de sa salle de bain juste vêtu d'une serviette blanche négligemment noué sur ses reins. (NdA : Raaah vision de rêve … *bave* merdouille mon clavier !) Séverus s'avança vers son lit, ses cheveux mouillés (et propres XD) lui tombaient sur son visage pâle et gouttaient sur ses épaules nues. Il s'affala sur les draps, et soupira d'aise.

**Je me sens mieux. Aller oublions cette histoire. C'est fout ce qu'une douche froide peut remettre les idées en place. **

… _(ne dit rien)_

**Bon un petit somme et on reprend les potions. **Soupire**. J'adore les dimanches. **(NdA : et là ce n'est pas ironique)

Et l'espion s'endormit tranquillement voguant sans s'en rendre compte vers un monde peuplé de verts intenses et lumineux, de noirs et d'éclaire.

                                

Le lendemain, la mélodieuse voix du directeur résonna dans tous les dortoirs de Poudlard.

« DEBOUT CHERS ELEVES. LE SOLEIL CHANTE, LES OISEAUX BRILLENT ET POUDLARD EST PROPRE ! »

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, des ronchonnements et des insultes en tout genre fusèrent devant ce réveil peu agréable.

- Putain si je trouve le con qui a fait sauter le pont !

(NdA : oups désolée trompé de réplique XD)

- Putain si je trouve le con qui a donné l'idée farfelue d'installé un réveil commun à ce vieux fou sénile… Je vous jure que je le tue ! fit Ron en se levant avec une aura meurtrière peu commune.

- Et en plus on commence par potion aujourd'hui, soupira de désespoir Neville.

- Oh noooon ! soupirèrent les autres gryffis.

Harry qui avait enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller pour ne plus en entendre la voix de Dumbledor se crispa.

**SNAPE ? Je vais voir Snape ?! Naaaan ! Je veux pas il doit me détester encore plus maintenant ! Il va me tuer ! Je veux pas mourir si jeune !! **

- Hé ! Harry dépêches-toi ! On va être en retard.

**Zut flute crotte CHIER !**

Harry se leva, remit correctement son écharpe noire sur son cou et se prépara en vitesse avant de filer avec Ron.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant le début du cours complètement essoufflés. Hermione les regarda un peu de travers.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous avez faillit être en retard et … Harry ? Pourquoi tu portes une écharpe ? On est certes dans les cachots mais il ne fait pas froid.

Harry devint rouge tomate, et commença à bafouiller.

- Il a peut être une angine, répondit Ron en essayant de ne pas rire.

La brunette les regarda suspicieusement.

- Tu es malade Harry ?

- Humm oui peut être un peu ... c'est juste au cas où…

- Tu feras mieux d'aller voir Pomfresh. Si tu es malade, c'est le mieux à faire Harry….

**Quoi ?! Non ! Non Ron sauves moi ! Je peux quand même pas aller voir Pompom pour un suçon camouflé en angine. Merlin aller un petit miracle pour me sauver.**

-...Allez viens Harry je t'emmène …

- Où emmenez-vous Mr Potter, Melle Granger ? demanda une voix froide et sarcastique.

- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie Professeur.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Potter m'a l'air être en pleine forme. Oh mais Potter ! Vous portez une écharpe. Veuillez m'excusez si les cachots ne sont pas assez chauffés pour votre sublissime célébrité, fit Snape avec mépris et moquerie.

**Salaup !**

- 20 points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir voulu sécher un cours et en plus devant un professeur.

Puis le maître des potions fit rentrer ses élèves dans la classe.

Harry s'assit au fond de la classe. Il rageait intérieurement.

**Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de m'humilier. Le salaup ! En plus c'est de SA faute si je porte une écharpe ! A cause de SON suçon de M**** !**

- Potter ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de ne pas martyriser ce pauvre tubercule.

**Je le hais !**

Harry arrêta donc le massacre du tubercule et continua sa potion qui n'avait déjà pas la bonne couleur. Mais le rouge et or n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à maudire jusqu'à la centième génération son professeur. C'est le sifflement aigu qui s'échappa du chaudron qui le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda alors horrifié sa potion tourbillonner et faire des explosions de plus en plus grandes.

- Professeur ?

- Quoi Mr Potter ? , demanda exaspéré le maître des potions.

- Je crois que j'ai un problème avec ma potion, dit Harry comme hypnotisé par le liquide instable dans son chaudron.

- Ca se n'est pas nouveau Potter, se moqua Snape, faisait ainsi ricaner les serpentards.

L'espion s'approcha quand même pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Quand il vit la dite potion, il eu une seconde de stupéfaction avant de hurler.

- POTTER ECARTEZ VOUS ABRUTI DE GRYFFONDOR ! VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QU'ELLE VA EXPLOSER !

Tout le monde s'écarta le plus possible du chaudron, sauf Harry qui semblait incapable de faire le moindre geste. Snape bondit alors entre le gryffi et le chaudron pour protéger son élève juste avant que …

BANNNNNNG !

Harry fut projeté contre le mur complètement sonné. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la fumée créée par l'explosion se dissipa et Harry se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se releva et comme tous les élèves de la classe se rapprocha du chaudron.

- Professeur Snape ? demanda Harry en cherchant un quelconque signe de vie de l'homme.

-BLUPS !

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda Malfoy qui était à présent à côté d'Harry.

Tout le monde se tut et les deux princes se penchèrent pour chercher l'origine du bruit.

-BLUPS !!

-LA ! s'écria Harry en montrant une drôle de bestiole qui bavouillait furieusement en tournant en rond sur une des dalles de la salle. C'était un escargot au corps noir et à la coquille rouge flash, long de 7 cm.

- Non ! souffla Draco.

- Je crois que si, répondit horrifié Harry.

- Pro.. Professeur Snape ?! Fit le blond en éclatant de rire.

Tous les élèves se penchèrent alors au dessus de l'escargot avant de se bidonner. De mémoire de Poudlard jamais les serpentards et les gryffondors ne rirent au tant ensemble.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Snape : QUOI ? !!! Comment oses tu stupide fanficteuse ?! MOI En un ridicule ESCARGOT ?!

Nyu-neko : je te trouve chou x3

Snape : Severus Snape ne sera jamais CHOU ! Beau si tu veu,x ténébreux ok MAIS PAS CHOU !

Nyu-neko : tu aurais préféré être transformé en larve de mouche à merde ? *w*

Snape : °_° euh non un escargot c'est très bien  
Harry : je trouve aussi (mdr)

Snape : Potter è_é taisez-vous.

Harry : hahahahahhahahahah hihihihi houhouhouhou

Nyu-neko : je crois que ton autorité et ton image de cruel professeur vient d'en prendre un coup ^-^'

Snape : vite un couteau que je me taille les veines -__-'

Harry : TU peux pas hahahahaha tu n'as pas de mains hahahaha il peut même pas se tuer tout seul ! RIDICULE (comme la B… d'Ikki è_e Oulà désolée ma correctrice XD) mouhahaha

Snape : -__-'

Nyu-neko : ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !!! Arg ! *vient de se prendre un ordi portable volant dans la figure* XD

Vraiment désolée d'être un escargot pour l'écriture (mouhahahaha je suis comme Snape ... ok je me tais ^^') mais en plus de ma lenteur (ouais plutôt de la flemme) je n'ai pas eu l'ordi depuis les vacances de nowel donc voilà .

Bon voici la suite

Bonne lectuuure !

                                  

- Bon. Si j'ai bien compris cet escargot se trouve être en fait le professeur Snape, transformé en mollusque par l'explosion de la potion d'Harry, résuma le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie quelque peu perplexe en regardant le mollusque noir à coquille rouge qui bavait furieusement sur son bureau.

-Oui, professeur.

-Bien. Dit Dumbledore en soupirant et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il faut trouver une solution.

Harry et Draco se tenaient devant le bureau du vieil homme et regardaient avec amusement le maître des potions faire des immenses bulles avec sa bouche.

- Il est vraiment trop chou comme ça, rit Malfoy.

Harry sourit mais son sourire se décomposa quand il vit les yeux du directeur brillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

**Oh non ! Ça va me retomber dessus je le sens gros comme un dragon. **

- Bon. Nous ne pouvons laisser ce pauvre Séverus ainsi. Draco vous pouvez disposer cela ne vous regarde plus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons nous occuper de votre directeur de maison pour qu'il redevienne normal.

Malfoy salua Dumbledore et lança à Harry un sourire moqueur lui faisant comprendre que pour rien au monde il vaudrait être à sa place.

Harry se tourna alors vers Dumbledore avec un regard de détresse. Mais le directeur ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Bien. Séverus je suppose que cet aspect ne vous sied guère.

Comme pour confirmer l'escargot fit une bulle sonore.

- Je vais donc chercher un antidote, mais cela sera long. Donc en attendant votre ...euh rétablissement, je donnerai moi-même les cours de potions.

« Blups » (**cela me convient**)

- Bien. Maintenant en ce qui vous concerne plus directement, vous ainsi que Harry. Je ne peux vous laisser seul dans cet état. Et comme Harry, tu es responsable de cet incident, tu as à partir de maintenant Séverus sous ta responsabilité jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

- QUOI ?!

- BLUPS ?! (**QUOI ?!**)

- Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est … C'est Snape !

- Professeur Snape, Harry. Même si actuellement il est sous forme de mollusque, il reste ton professeur.

Blups ! Blups bluuuuuups.

- Non Séverus, Harry n'est pas immature et irresponsable. Et non, je n'ai pas d'autre solution, à moins que vous préfériez être interné à Ste mangouste dans la section bizarroïde à passer vos journées à être le cobaye d'expériences plus ou moins foireuses. Alors ?

**Comme s'il me laissait le choix ce vieux hibou complètement givré…** pensa Snape en se dirigeant vers Harry pour montrer sa décision.

- Bien maintenant que tout est réglé, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et le vieil homme aux idées de plus en plus farfelues avec l'âge congédia nos deux héros sans les laisser faire d'autres objections.

Le survivant soupira en regardant son professeur humidifié sa main.

**Et** **bin ça va être joyeux tout ça … Ron va se foutre de ma gueule pendant au moins une semaine. Enfin c'est pas moi qui serais le plus à plaindre**, pensa Harry en souriant légèrement sadiquement en fixant l'escargot.

L'escargot en question, lui se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là et maudissait le héro du monde sorcier au cerveau plus petit que celui d'un véracrasse écrasé par une bouse de dragon, qui ne sait même pas faire une potion aussi simple que la Pimentine ! Ainsi qu'un certain directeur complètement allumé du bulbe, contagieusement con et optimiste (exemple récurent : Potter) et que la sénilité avait rendu complètement chèvre, et qui devrait prendre sa retraite au lieu de martyriser les pauvres professeurs de potion.

- Humm professeur ?

Blups ?! (**Quoi ?!**)

- Vous pouvez éviter de noyer ma main dans votre bave ?

Blups bluuuuups blup blup blup bluups. (**Votre main ne peut pas se noyer vu qu'elle na pas de poumons Potter. Bien que finalement cela puisse être possible je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de disséquer un gryffondor et étudier leur étrange anatomie. Et non je ne compte pas m'arrêter de vous baver dessus si ça peut vous pourrir la journée je le ferai avec bonheur**)

Harry soupira en regardant son professeur baver avec encore plus d'acharnement sur sa pauvre main.

**Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ce genre de truc ne m'arrive qu'à moi ?**

                                  

- Alors tu vas devoir le garder ? demanda Ron en attrapant le snail par la coquille et en le secouant « légèrement ».

- Oui, fit Harry depuis la salle de bain en se lavant sa main recouverte de bave d'escargot.

- Il fait beaucoup moins peur quand même comme ça, sourit Neville en titillant du bout de sa baguette le corps mou du gastéropode.

- Mouahahahaha il fait même des bulles ! s'écria Seamus hilare, en approchant son doigt de la bouche de Snape pour éclater les dites bulles.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Putain de merlin en string ! hurla le jeune Irlandais quand le mollusque lui mordit le doigt. (NdA : cela peut paraître impossible … Mais les escargots ont des centaines de mini dents donc techniquement quand on a des dents on peut mordre et .. on parle de Snape donc Il PEUT mordre en étant un Snail .' ). Le gryffi secoua sa main pour essayer de faire décrocher son professeur suspendu à son index, sous les rires de ses camarades de dortoir. Le pauvre Snape complètement secoué lâcha prise et fut projeté à travers la pièce.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! poussa Harry avec virilité en se ramassant l'escargot par la figure alors qu'il venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Non mais ça va pas de balancer des escargots sur les gens ?! fit un Harry furieux en arrachant la mini ventouse collée à son front, qui lui laissa une magnifique marque rouge.

- Mais IL m'a mordu ! se justifia Seamus en montrant sa blessure de guerre.

Dean se posta entre les deux lionceaux qui s'affrontaient du regard, et dit avec sagesse :

- Bon les mecs désolé de vous déranger un plein combat mais il serait peut être temps d'aller manger.

- Dean, tu es un saint ! A la bouffe !, s'écria Ron en sortant en trompe du dortoir. Avant d'ajouter depuis l'escalier :

- Le dernier dans la grande salle devra nettoyer tout le dortoir.

Alors Seamus oubliant sa blessure, Harry avec un Snape pas encore remit de ses émotions sur la main, ainsi que Dean et Neville se précipitèrent à la suite du rouquin pour ne pas à avoir à ranger le pandémonium (NdA : ça veut dire un capharnaüm, un bordel innommable XD raah vive la philo) qu'était leur dortoir.

Les gryffondors arrivèrent à vive allure dans la Grande Salle avec le pauvre Neville à la traine qui pestait contre les autres, qui étaient plus rapides que lui. Ils s'installèrent à leur table en riant.

Harry posa l'escargot sur la table, quand Dumbledor prit la parole :

- Mes chers enfants.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

- J'ai le regret de vous informer que le professeur Snape a eu un accident et qu'il est dans l'impossibilité actuelle de vous faire cours …

Il y eu alors une clameur de joie dans la salle coupant le discours du directeur, qui réussit quand même à ravoir le silence à l'aide d'un puissant sonorus.

- Bien. En attendant son rétablissement que nous espérons tous le plus rapide possible.

Etrangement il y eu un lourd silence dans la salle.

- Je le remplacerai. Bien maintenant je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

A la fin de sa phrase les plats apparurent comme par magie (non sans blague !) et les élèves ravis de la nouvelle mangèrent avec enthousiasme.

Seul un petit gastéropode semblait ruminer dans son coin.

**Tous ces petits sorciers de pacotilles je fais les faire souffrir quand je serais de nouveaux moi-même !**

- Professeur, il y a de la salade pour vous, dit Harry en approchant un morceau de laitue bien vert et à l'allure appétissante pour l'escargot, qui refusa tout de même de se faire nourrir par sa Némésis.

Harry regarda Snape se détourner de sa nourriture et aller directement dans l'assiette du gryffi, qui le regarda les yeux rond.

Le maître des potions se mit à manger directement la salade dans l'assiette de son élève.

- Tiens Harry ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris des escargots en entrée, fit Ron en souriant.

Le pauvre golden boy regarda son meilleur ami le regard larmoyant.

- Ron, pourquoi moi ?

- Rooh allé ! Courage Harry, tu es à gryffondor. Et puis ça ne durera pas longtemps, enfin j'espère. Bien que je préfère ce vieux bouffon graisseux comme ça.

Le dit « vieux bouffon graisseux » se retourna vers le rouquin, le fusilla du regard et s'il aurait eu un visage humain on aurait vu un sourire sadique s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Mais vu que c'était un escargot, Ron ne vit pas l'annonce de la menace qui pesait sur lui : La vengeance de l'escargot des cachots ... euh hum la vengeance de Snape (désolée dérapage de l'auteur ^^')

Après leur déjeuné, les petits poudlariens le ventre plein se rendirent en cours, avec l'enthousiasme d'une citrouille géante allant à l'abattoir.

Nos gryffondors adorés allèrent dans le parc pour suivre le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ils furent accueillis par un Hagrid de très bonne humeur.

- Trop bonne humeur, murmura Ron à Harry et Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que Hagrid a encore ramené ?!

- Il y a quoi comme créature dangereuse 'mione dans le programme ? demanda inquiet Harry.

- Euh Harry … Hagrid ne suit pas le programme du livre…

- Merlin, on va mourir, dit Ron dans une décomposition théâtrale du visage, en s'approchant avec réticence de la cabane du géant.

- Bonjour les enfants. Bon aujourd'hui nous allons étudier … (gros silence pleins de tensions) Les Glutorns !

(NdA : dsl mais je n'ai pas le bouquins des créatures magiques ... alors j'inventes :D)

Silence évocateur de la non-connaissance des élèves.

- Bon qui peut me dire que sont les Glutorns ?

Comme d'accoutumé, la main d'Hermione se leva.

- Ce sont des mygales géantes à peau violette et aux bubons verts qui vivent dans les forêts de Roumanie. Elles sont très urticantes, voraces, gluantes …

- Exact, et c'est pour ça que vous allez mettre des gants pour vous protéger. 5 points à Gryffondor. Aller, suivez-moi, fit Hagrid en partant vers la forêt interdite.

- Des … des … des araignées !!!, paniqua Ron tremblant en reculant.

-Calmes-toi Ronald.

-Mais Hermione … des araignées GEANTES ! Je veux mourir ! ( NdA : non non je n'ai absolument pas piquer une phrase du film 4 de HP X] )

Harry mis sa main sur son épaule. Une manière simple et fraternelle de lui dire –courage vieux frère-.

Finalement Ron se laissa trainer, oui c'est le verbe, trainer par ses deux meilleurs amis jusqu'à l'enclos, où en voyant les hideuses créatures, il s'évanouit. Il fut alors mis à l'écart sous un arbre. Sous les moqueries incessantes et silencieuses d'un petit gastéropode hilare, qui manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'étouffer dans sa bave. **Alors c'est ça un courageux gryffondor ?! Mouahahahaha RIDICULE ! haha haha haha BLurk kof kof **( là il manque de s'étouffer XD) **hum … **

Hagrid tapa dans ses énormes mains de semi-géant.  
- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? A mon signal, vous entrerez dans l'enclos.

Tout le monde se regarda horrifié.

Snape toujours hilare du malheur de « **ces pauvres petits gryffons sans défenses », **eut soudain une grosse prise de conscience. **Il ne va quand même pas les faire entrer dans l'enclos ?! Mais il est complètement malade ?! Put*** si seulement je pouvais empêcher mon crétin de porteur d'y aller !**

_Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? _demanda la conscience de notre professeur préféré de potion.

**Oui... Enfin non pour moi ! En y allant il me met aussi en danger ! **

… _(regard_ dubitatif de la conscience)

[ NdA : ça a un regard une conscience ? O.o ]

Snape qui était logé sur l'épaule de sa Némésis, il se mit à ramper vers le cou de ce dernier. Fit difficilement l'ascension de l'écharpe, en ce disant qu'il faudrait qu'il demande au morveux pourquoi il la porte, enfin quand il aurait trouvé un moyen de communiquer. Mais le temps qu'il atteigne enfin la peau d'Harry, celui-ci était déjà dans l'enclos.

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

Snape : je sens la catastrophe …. -__-'

Nyu-neko : pourquoi tu dis ça *w*

S : intuition de serpentard

H : pourquoi je dois le garder ? O.o

N-N : parce que c'est le destin Mouahahhahahahaha (j'aime les rires démoniaques XD)

S : fait gaffe à toi stupide fanficteuse ! Ou sinon …

N-N : sinon quoi ? -__-'

S : je révèle à tout le monde que ça fait un bail que tu avais finis ce chapitre et que tu ne la pas poster avant que tu n'ai plus d'ordi … 

N-n : Tais toi !! espèce de mollusque baveux ou je te mange avec de la sauce au persil et avec du pain !!! (putain c'est trop bon d'ailleurs *baveeee*)

S : XP (mature n'est ce pas ?)

Nn : XP

H : moi j'aime bien les escargots ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg (vient de se prendre tout un tas de choses plus ou moins étranges par la figure, genre une tomate pourries, un coussin rempli de clou [en plastiques XD] et autres, dont une pauvre pieuvre) .

Hum désolée d'avoir été très très très longue à poster et écrire la suite ^^'. Mais disons qu'avec le bac... le mois de juin ne c'est passé comme je l'aurais voulu (rien foutre quoi). Et oui j'ai eu mon petit diplôme =D. Enfin bon passons. Pour me faire pardonner : UN MAXI CHAPITRE rien que pour vous ! :D

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un… bon tour ? XD

Bonne lecture =)

=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

Mais le temps qu'il atteigne enfin la peau d'Harry, celui-ci était déjà dans l'enclos.

Harry avança légèrement, poussé par Hermione, qui lui souffla un « aller Harry, tu es un gryffondor non ? »

Alors qu'il allait lui répliquer que, elle aussi, elle était une gryffondor, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son cou. Détournant alors son attention de l'affreuse arachnide qui avançait vers lui, il prit le gastéropode qui lui chatouiller le cou.

_Professeur, vous croyez réellement que c'est le moment de faire une balade ?

Le pauvre Severus essayait de dire à son élève de sortir tout de suite de cet enclos, mais seules des grosses bulles sortaient de sa bouche. Le griffon, voulant comprendre son protégé, oublia complètement l'endroit où il se trouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione pousse un cri, qui le ramena à la réalité, qui n'était pas formée que de son professeur.

Une énorme araignée sautait sur lui, par un réflexe de survie (qu'il avait acquis depuis sa première année), il se baissa, évitant ainsi la créature, qui se prit la barrière en pleine face. Malheureusement, la douleur fit devenir encore plus furieuse et dangereuse la bestiole, qui fonça de nouveau sur Harry. Qui ne put l'éviter. Il se retrouva plaquer sur le sol avec les mandibules de la chose ignoble à quelques centimètres des jolis émeraudes qu'étaient ses yeux.

**Je vais mourir adieu monde cruel. J'aurai survécu à Voldy et je vais périr bouffer par ****ça****. Merlin est cruel. C'est vraiment une fin pathétique.**

Mais l'arachnide ne découpa pas la gorge de notre pauvre Ryry. Elle l'effleura seulement. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux. Bin oui il les avait fermé, se refaisant ainsi sa vie dans sa tête, il vit une mini coquille rouge entre les mandibules de la chose violette à pois vert. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, et mué par une force insoupçonnée, le héro du monde sorcier récupéra l'escargot des crocs mandibulaires de l'horreur ambulante, avant de la renverser sur le ventre en lui donnant d'énormes coups de pieds dans l'abdomen. Il se releva en vitesse et sauta par-dessus la barrière.

_Stupéfix !, hurla Hagrid en pointant son parapluie rose (qui a dit ridicule ? XD) sur sa protégée qui se ruait vers la clôture.

_ Harry ça va ? demanda une Hermione affolée.

_ Euh ouais je crois.

_ Harry ! Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se comporterai comme ça. D'ordinaire, les Glutorns ne s'attaquent pas aux hommes.

_ Sauf qu'elles aiment les insectes, Hagrid. Et Harry doit garder avec lui le professeur Snape, qui est actuellement un escargot ! Dumbledore vous l'a surement dit non ? répliqua Hermione, grondant presque le demi-géant. Scène qui aurait fait rire Harry s'il n'était pas en léger état de choc.

_ Euh oui, Hermione. Dumbledore m'a prévenu, mais j'ai oublié, bredouilla la barbe noire sur pattes.

_ Hagrid ! Tu devrais vraiment être plus responsable…

_Hermi', c'est bon. Je pense qu'Hagrid a comprit, fit un Harry rassurant.

Hermione regarda Hagrid une dernière fois, et soupira.

_ Bon euh, le cours est terminé, fit le garde-chasse en claquant des mains et en se tournant vers les autres élèves, qui étaient tous hors de l'enclos. A cette annonce, ils soufflèrent de soulagement, et retournèrent au château.

Hermione fit léviter Ron et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Les autres Gryffis allèrent dans leur tour.

Harry lui se rendit sur le bord du lac. Il s'assit et regarda la coquille rouge dans sa main. Son professeur était toujours enfermé dans sa fragile armure vermeille.

Harry approcha son visage d'elle.

_ Professeur Snape, souffla-t-il. Sortez le danger est écarté.

Il obtenu un faible son. « Blup »

Il sourit et reprit :

_ Je vous jure, vous pouvez sortir. Je ne vais pas vous donner en guise de casse-croûte aux amis d'Hagrid… j'en serai tenu pour responsable et ça m'embêterait d'être renvoyer à cause de vous.

_Waoh quelle belle plaidoirie 'Ry._

**Tu me fais un compliment ? Toi ? **[Regard étonné]

_Oui, même si tu utilises un peu de mauvaise fois._

**De mauvaise fois ?**

_Je suis sûre _(c'est UNE conscience non ?)_ que ce n'est pas pour être renvoyer que tu ne veux pas le donner en « casse-croûte aux amis d'Hagrid »._

…

_=D_

**Ta gueule**

_OH ! Je suis OUtred !_

**Tant mieux.**

Finalement, notre petit Sevy sortit de sa « cachette », et fut accueilli par un magnifique sourire du jeune homme. Quelque chose attira l'attention de l'ancien espion, une tache violine sur le cou encore légèrement halé d'un reste de bronzage d'été, dévoilé par une écharpe tombante sur les épaules à cause des péripéties précédentes.

**AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je n'avais pas rêvé ?! Il a un SUCON !!! **

_Waouh Sev' je suis étonnée par ta perspicacité !_

**QUI LUI A FAIT !! Quelle morveuse ou morveux lui a fait CA que je le pulvérise ! **

_Jaloux ?_

**Moi ?! Jaloux ?! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste que … que que c'est indécent de faire ça ! Est-ce que c'est normal de se balader en exhibant un suçon ?!**

_Mais oui, mais oui. Au fait il ne l'exhibait pas vu qu'il l'avait caché derrière une écharpe._

**Hmpf**

_Et rappelles toi depuis quand il porte une écharpe ?_

**Euh dimanche, il me semble qu'il l'a porté au diner...**

_Bien ! Et où t'es tu réveillé le dimanche matin ? _

**Attends… O.O Avec Potter !**

_Et où précisément ?_

**Dans son cou …**

_Bien bravo Severus. Maintenant qu'en conclues-tu ?_

**Merlin… c'est MOA qui lui fait ?! **

Une fois cette conclusion faite, Snape retourna directement dans sa coquille sous l'air étonné de son élève.

_Professeur ?

Aucune réponse. Soupire du lionceau.

Puis il regarda attentivement la carapace du gastéropode. **Elle n'a pas l'air très solide…**

_ Protégo permatum, murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette sur son professeur.

**Voilà comme ça il ne risquera pas de se faire broyer, écraser, concasser, exploser, écrabouiller, réduire en bouillie, cuire et manger par des français**(NdA : *w*)**, ensorceler, détruire, gober par je ne sais quelle bestiole, et autres… **Le griffon sourit en se disant que Ron serait déçu quand il apprendrait ça.

Finalement, il rentra quand l'air commença à se faire plus frais. Il parcouru tranquillement les escaliers et les couloirs qui le ramenaient à la tour des Gryffondors. Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame il dû attendre que celle-ci finisse sa discussion sur le moyen le plus efficace de tondre un calamar laineux avec une vieille sorcière du tableau à côté.

_Oups pardon jeune homme, je ne vous avais pas vu. Le mot de passe ?

_ Félindra Tête-de-tigre. (NdA : =D nan nan je vous jure, je n'ai pas regardé Bord Foyard récemment).

Le portrait laissa passer Harry. Il rejoignit Hermione et Ron, qui était de retour parmi les conscients après un passage à l'infirmerie. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé où étaient assis ses deux amis, et en face du feu de cheminée, qui diffusait une douce chaleur et des reflets sur les murs de la salle commune.

Ils parlèrent tranquillement de tout de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry aperçoive les jumeaux accompagnés de Dean et Seamus, portant un mégaphone et un vieux disque vinyle. Les quatre lui firent un clin d'œil en désignant Hermione et Ron. Comprenant de quoi il en retournait, Harry sur le ton de la discussion s'adressa à son meilleur ami.

_ Au fait Ron, je sais plus exactement de quoi il en retourne, tu veux bien m'aider à me rappeler ? Il me semble que c'est un truc que tu as oublié de faire…

Ron commença à pâlir et à jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à Hermione.

_ Euh non, vraiment je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être.

_ Tu es sûr ?, fit Harry avec un grand, mais alors très grand sourire, en regardant son meilleur ami, avant de regarder la brunette qui avait le nez plongé dans son livre depuis que leur discussion précédente c'était dirigée vers le Quidditch.

Ron vit alors le matériel que venaient d'apporter ses frères et ses amis de dortoir. Il déglutit en commençant à paniquer.

_ Euh vous vous… vous voulez quand même pas que je le fasse ici ? Maintenant ?

Tous lui répondirent que si avec des hochements de tête presque frénétique.

Georges fit baisser la luminosité de la pièce, tandis que Fred créait une petite piste de dance en écartant des fauteuils.

Hermione releva subitement la tête quand l'éclairage de la pièce ne lui permit plus de lire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Une musique s'éleva dans la pièce. En face d'elle, Ron se tenait de dos. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir les oreilles cramoisies du jeune Weasley. Elle se demanda alors inquiète quelle bêtise il allait encore faire. Les premières notes au piano ne dire rien à Hermione. Mais au moment où le chanteur débuta sa chanson, elle resta bouche bée, en reconnaissant la chanson moldue et en regardant Ron se retournait et défaire sa chemise en bougeant timidement ses hanches sur la musique. La chemise chuta au sol. Il y eut quelques sifflements dans la salle. Mais ni Ron, le visage rouge et les yeux cachés par ses cheveux, ni Hermione interloquée, et fascinée par ce spectacle qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ne les entendirent. Ron défit sa cravate avec lenteur, non pas par sensualité, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire la suite. Et il n'était vraiment pas pressé. Mais finalement le bout de tissus rejoignit la chemise. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec ses pieds. Puis le rouge de son visage s'intensifia, tout comme celui des joues d'Hermione. Il défit alors sa ceinture, puis les boutons de son pantalon, avant de le faire doucement glisser le long de ses jambes, sous les sifflements de ses camarades. Soudain la lumière s'éteignit complètement tout comme la musique. Des applaudissements remplirent la salle. Tandis que toujours dans le noir, Ron se rapprocha de sa douce, et lui demanda tout contre son oreille :

_Hermione… veux-tu sortir avec moi.

Il fut alors poussé. Les lumières se rallumèrent. Et tous virent, une brunette au visage rouge pivoine se redressait d'un coup.

_ RON TU ... TU ES UN CRETIN !, hurla-t-elle en lui donnant un claque. Avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

Complètement choqué le pauvre Ron mis un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, mais serra finalement avec tendresse sa 'Mione, sous les ovations de tous les gryffondors présents.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune.

Il y eut tout d'abord une seconde, puis deux, puis trois, quatre, cinq….15 secondes de silence pendant lesquelles une tribu de minis Lucius Malfoy en tutu arc-en-ciel dansèrent dans les airs.

_MONSIEUR WEASLEY !!!! QU'EST-CE QUE CETTE TENUE ?!?! CINQUANTE POINTS EN MOINS POUR INDECENCE !!

Ron se précipita rouge honte dans le dortoir, laissant derrière lui ses habits. Hermione s'avança, les récupéra et commença à monter vers le dortoir des garçons en bégayant qu'elle les rapportait à leur propriétaire.

_Et remettez moi cette salle correctement. Monsieur Potter, venez avec moi.

Harry suivit donc le professeur de métamorphose dans son bureau.

_ Bien, Monsieur Potter, pouvez vous mettre le professeur Snape sur le bureau.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche la coquille rouge et la posa sur le bureau. L'escargot sortit la tête de sa protection et regarda Minerva d'un regard noir, peu efficace sous sa forme de gastéropode.

_ Bien, Severus – le maître des potions émit une sorte de grognement à l'usage de son prénom- le professeur Dumbledore travaille sur un sortilège qui pourra vous permettre de communiquer sous votre forme actuelle. Quand à la potion de guérison si l'on peut dire, il faudra attendre l'arrivée d'un autre maître des potions. Car il semblerait qu'elle soit plus coriace à réaliser que ce que nous avions pensé au début.

_ Ca veut dire que je vais devoir le garder avec moi plus longtemps ?, se risqua de demander Harry.

_ Il semblerait en effet, Monsieur Potter.

Le petit gryffi soupira tandis que « son » escargot pestait en formant des bulles de colères de plus en plus grosses, inondant peu à peu une partie du bureau de sa collègue.

_ Hum monsieur Potter pouvez vous récupérez votre professeur avant qu'il ne saccage complètement mon bureau ?, fit une Minerva écœurée par la bave dégoulinante.

Harry récupéra Snape par le bout des doigts avant de l'installer dans la paume de sa main. L'escargot s'arrêta de baver ne voulant pas mourir noyer dans sa propre salive.

_ Bon vous pouvez retournez dans votre dortoir, le congédia son professeur encore humaine.

Quand Harry arriva dans son dortoir, il fut accueillit par un magnifique coussin dans la figure, et des éclats de rire.

_ Harry espèce de traître !, fit un Ron hilare et habillé, assis sur son lit tenant contre lui une Hermione aux yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Le jeune Potter sourit en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis enfin ensemble, avec un Dean, un Seamus, et un Neville surexcités racontant l'épopée amoureuse du nouveau couple.

Seul un « blup » dépité et légèrement écœuré faisait tâche dans cette scène de rire.

**Pfffu tout à fait gryffondoresque et dégoulinant de bon sentiment… En plus les couleurs de ce dortoir sont beaucoup trop rouge et or. Brrrrr Et dire que je vais devoir supporter ****ça**** pendant un temps indéterminé ! **

_Bon les garçons, je vais y aller. Ne tardez pas à vous coucher, fit Hermione en partant après un dernier baiser à son petit ami.

Les lionceaux se changèrent en vitesse et se mirent dans leur lit.

_ Harry. Si jamais j'apprends que tu aimes quelqu'un. Crois moi tu va souffrir après ce que tu m'as fait faire, dit Ron en fixant son meilleur ami.

_ Mais oui, mais oui, répondit Harry.

Puis Harry se tourna vers Snape, qui le regardait posé sur sa table de nuit.

_ Euh… vous voulez quelque chose pour dormir professeur ?

Un « blup » moqueur et froid lui répondit tandis que l'escargot rentrait dans sa coquille.

=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)

S : heureusement que j'étais dans la poche de Harry et que j'ai pas eu à voir cette horreur.

Ron : Hè ! Je suis pas une horreur !

S : oups pardon j'avais oublié que vous étiez une monstrueuse erreur de la nature Mr Weasley.

H : Sev' tu peux parler …

S : QUOA ?!

H : bin actuellement tu n'es pas ce qu'il y a de plus normal…

N-N : il n'a pas tord servichou 3

S/H : Comment tu m/l'a appelé ?!

N-n : oooh susceptible et jaloux ?

S/H : C'est pas vrai !

N-n : :D C'est très très intéressant tout ça . mouahahhahahahaha

Ron : bon euh moi je vous laisse avec elle.. Y a 'Mione qui m'attend ^^'

H : Faux frère !

S : Et on ose dire que les gryffondors sont courageux …


End file.
